


I Want Babies

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Darren wants babies. Chris agrees. This is the story of that journey.





	I Want Babies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> So at the Oscars, Chris and Ashley went to a party and there was a shot of them that just screamed maternity photo, and I got inspired. Of course, writer's block made this thing take almost all year, but I always make sure my lovely Jen gets birthmas fic, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>   
> 

“I want babies.”

Chris looked up from his book, glasses sliding down his nose as he took in Darren, slumped on the couch with some mindless show on the television they mainly had on for background noise. “You want what now?”

“Babies. Well...at least one.” Darren saw Chris shooting him a look and ran his fingers through his hair, which was finally starting to grow back from the near buzz cut, but still too short to call it much of anything. “Look Chris, I love our menagerie as much as you do, but I’m almost thirty fucking one, and we always said we’d do the whole kids thing, and I want to do it while we’re still young enough to enjoy it.” 

“I think I said I wanted to be married first.” Chris quipped. “I mean, I’m all for this living in sin thing we’ve got going, but having a child out of wedlock would probably kill my grandmother.” 

“Chris. I’m being serious here.” At Darren’s tone, Chris finally looked at him, saw him sitting up, his face looking the opposite of jovial. “I want to start looking into our options. I don’t care if we adopt or get a surrogate or hell, I’d be okay with fostering. But I want kids. I want them now, or at least, very soon.” 

Chris studied his hands for a moment, gathering his thoughts. They’d discussed kids, marriage, the whole shebang. They had also tossed off big decisions about the when of it all as ‘future Darren and Chris’ problems’ and not really brought them up since. And the big 3-0 was creeping pretty close to him as well, so it was seeming as more of a now or never thing, knowing friends who waited until later life and lamented the lack of energy to actually enjoy parenting. He looked up a Darren, who was stuck in thought, but smiling hopefully at him. If there was anyone in the world that he wanted to be a dad with, it was Darren. 

“I want babies too.” 

Darren leapt onto him in a hug, their smiles stretched almost too wide to meet in a kiss. 

~

Chris wisely choose to wait until Ashley had finished her drink before he spoke. “So Darren and I are going to have a baby.” 

Ashley looked at him as if he’d grown three heads. “Colfer, did one of you grow a womb that I don’t know about?”

Chris gave her arm a playful smack. “No. I mean, we’ve decided to look into the whole kid thing. I think we’re leaning on having one of our own and then if we want more, probably adopt someone older. But yeah, babies.” 

“Yours or his?” Ashley took a sip of her drink, seemingly over whatever issue she’d had.

“I mean, we haven’t really decided. Maybe we’ll mix and figure it out when the kid is either blindingly pale or nicely tan. But Chuck has already seen to the Criss line continuing on, so Dare said he’d be okay if it was mine. Blood doesn’t mean shit as long as there’s love were his exact words.” 

“I’ll do it.” 

Chris sputtered his own drink, coughing violently as Ashley pounded his back. When he finally regained use of his windpipe, he asked her to repeat herself. 

“I’ll do it. I’ll donate the egg or if you want, will house whatever egg you want.” Chris looked as though he was about to protest before she held up a hand and continued. “Look, you’re my best friend, and while Darren and I have had our differences, he makes you happy, so I have to love the doofus for that. If you guys want kids, I’ll do whatever it takes to make that happen.” 

“Thanks Ash. I’ll talk about it with Dare.” They clinked their glasses and then started discussing the latest episode of Drag Race, all seriousness forgotten. 

~

Finding an egg they both agreed on was not a fun process. They had agreed that Ashley could carry it, but Darren was uncomfortable with the child being biologically hers. “She already calls you baby daddy. I think that’s far enough without making it literal.”

“As much as I love her, you’re probably right.” 

“Would you mind if we try to find a Filipina girl or someone with some of my heritage? It’s...important to me. I mean I know Rose and Connor have their half, but…”

Chris put a finger up to Darren’s mouth to silence him, a smile on his lips. “Absolutely. Then it’ll also look like our kid, which, may sound selfish, is something I really do want. And if we can’t find one, if we decide to get a second child, we’ll fly to the Philippines ourselves to keep it going.” 

“I love you.” Darren mumbled under Chris’ finger, finally moving it to give him a gentle kiss. 

A few weeks later, they lucked out and found a cousin of Darren’s who was willing to give them an egg, and made the appointment to have it implanted in Ashley. All too soon, they were gathered in an uncomfortably small doctor’s office, holding hands as the positive results slowly came up on the screen. The shouts of joy echoed through the halls, happy tears staining cheeks.  
~

“And you’re sure you’re okay with me going with Ashley?” Chris asked, for what Darren felt was the millionth time, giving him a warm, if somewhat exasperated smile. 

“Yes Chris. It’s not like I’ll be sitting at home pining over you anyways, I’ve got my own Oscar obligations. Besides afterwards we can come home and see who wins our Oscar pool.” He said with glee. 

“You just want Get Out to win so you get out of dishes for the week don’t you?” Chris questioned, eyebrow raised. 

“Maaaaaybe.” Darren drawled before smacking a loud kiss to Chris’ forehead. “Did you and Fink come up for a cover story as to why she’s not drinking?”

“New meds, dangerous to mix. Then they hopefully won’t question it when she pops the prenatal vitamins.”

They had made a decision not to inform anyone of the baby, not until after the amnio came back, but the urge to share with their families was growing fairly strong. The world could know whenever...well maybe. Privacy had been the name of the game for so long that they were unsure they wanted to share this part of themselves with it. Yet later that night, when Darren was checking his phone, he saw a picture of Chris and Ashley, hand on her stomach, glowing with that maternal energy, and he had to hide himself in order to let out the choked sobs. There, for all to see, but none to know, was his baby...their baby. 

So that night, despite a lost bet, Darren still kissed Chris silly, “just because”. 

~

“I thought you didn’t like babies Colfer.” Becca snarked as she downed her crantini. 

“I’ve changed my tune, because that baby was just so cute.” Chris replied, waving at Matt Morrison who was waving the child in questions arm back at him. 

“Does that mean we might even get to hear the pitter patter of little Criss anytime soon?” 

“I think Darren had a previous obligation, but I’m sure he’ll take his very average size feet to you soon.” 

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” 

“Yes, well that is all the answer you’re going to get out of me at the moment.” With that, Chris gulped back the rest of his drink and went to go get some more quality baby time and maybe offer to babysit in order to get some practice in.

~

Darren took a deep breath before plastering on his public smile, knowing even if it was fake, the kids would appreciate it more than acknowledging their ill states with a dour face. He hated these visits in a way, to be reminded of the unfairness of life, that children could languish and be struck down before really living. His own impending fatherhood loomed large, wondering how he would react should his and Chris’ child become sick. He shook his head at the thought, worries about the baby were enough without dwelling on what-ifs. He did the whole song and dance interview thing, posing with line after line of people, before begging off halfway through for a drink and bathroom break. He pulled out his phone, calling Chris as he washed his hands. 

“Hey you.” Chris answered, voice slightly off, meaning he was chewing on one of his pens again as he wrote. It was something Darren always teased him about, telling him that if he wanted to taste ink, he’d guzzle the stuff himself. 

“Hey.” A deep breath whooshed out of him. “Remind me that I’m not a horrible person for wanting this whole charade to be over.” 

Chris tutted a little “Hun, you know I’m the same way about this. Worse, honestly after years of living through it with Han. Just take a deep breath, and try your best. Concentrate on the fact that you get to come home to me and the menagerie once it’s done. I’m making that chicken dish you love for supper.” 

“You’re the best.”

“And don’t you forget it. Love ya.”

“You too. See you in a few.”

Chris grunted as the called ended, but the care was evident in his tone. Darren inhaled a breath, the scent of hospital invading his nostrils, but a genuine smile coming on his face as Chris’ warm voice rang in his head. So when he came back, he did the whole silly Dare thing, leading kids’ in a Disney sing-along, and had to hold back tears when their smiles erased all the tubes and wires surrounding them. 

He was getting ready to finish up when a baby was thrust at him, having just been in for a check up, but she belonged to one of the staff who had been steering him around all afternoon, so he wasn’t really in any position to say no. But then she was in his arms, batting at the soft beard coating his jaw, nuzzling into his chest and he had to exclaim with joy. The smell of new baby, and her little smile at him realize that this would soon be his life. He blinked back wet eyes, almost overwhelmed, but asked the mom to take a picture with his phone, beaming as the flash went off, and reluctantly handing the girl back. He sent the pic to Chris and received a text back that made him burst out into a chortle. 

_Daddy looks good on you :*_

~

Did giving good news always inspire sweaty palms? Darren wasn’t sure, but he knew that he was feeling them right now. Their families were sitting in his living room, Chris keeping them entertained as he made drinks. Today was the day...the day that they would be told about the new life that was to enter their lives. The most recent ultrasound was hidden out there for them to pull out, a DVD of the first heartbeat they heard queued up and ready to watch. The most recent tests had all come back positive, everything was good. And he knew that everyone would be ecstatic, so why was he so nervous?

Chris entered the kitchen, presumably to find out why tea was taking so long, but saw that his usually exuberant partner stood, near frozen, the panic evident on his face. He wrapped his arms around Darren’s middle, nuzzling under his ear. “Hey Daddy, everything is going to be fine.” he whispered, breaking out the name which they had been trying out since the day Darren texted the picture of him holding a baby. 

“You’re right Papa.” Darren turned and pressed a sweet kiss to Chris’ temple. “We can do this.” 

“Come on, we’ve got grandparents to surprise.” 

Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon was a success, tears flowing as happy screams rang through the air. A blizzard of questions came flying, and they answered what they could. The baby was due in the fall, no the gender was going to be a surprise, yes Ashley was having a ball being their ‘baby mama’. She was sadly absent, since she had book a commercial at the time, but they promised a get together with her so that they could throw a baby shower of some sort. Copies of the ultrasound were given out, but it was then that they dropped the bombshell.

“We’re not going to tell the world.” Chris said when his father asked how they were going to announce the birth to the public. “I mean, if it gets leaked, we’ll deal but we kind of want to keep this thing to ourselves for now. I mean we’ve done pretty good at that so far.” A sad silence levelled the room at that, a sad look on everyone’s face, as they understood, but the situation was still not one they all agreed on. “When we’re ready to...that’s when we’ll let people outside this room and our teams know.” 

“But... _syota, sinta_. You know I love you boys, but I want to be able to yell from the rooftops that I’m a lola for the third time.” Cerina said “I want to let our family, at least the immediate ones who already know about you know. That’s fair.”

The boys exchanged a look, and with slumped shoulders conceded that she was right, as long as everyone kept the whole thing as secret as they had kept everything else over these past few years. Then the talk came around to baby preparations, and throwing out name suggestions, eventually laughter winning at Tim’s choice of Balthazar or Balthazarina for a girl. 

Chris giggled “We have to find something that sounds good with Colfer dad, and I don’t think that’s it.” 

“Why Colfer?” Bill asked. 

“Well the baby is technically mine. I mean, my DNA. And we kept the Filipino heritage in there as you know. And we all said that me taking Criss sounded silly, so why not Colfer?”

“So is you taking Colfer still a possibility?” Cerina prodded at Darren. 

Darren glanced at Chris, who almost refused to meet his eyes. “I mean, we’ve never really asked one another...and it’s not a thing we need for us. Maybe? I dunno Ma, marriage is...not on our radar right now, and we’ll leave it at that.” Darren squeezed Chris’ hand, knowing it was his fault that this was how things were. He could see his mother beginning to muster up another lecture on the topic, but his father placed a placating hand on her shoulder, subtly shaking his head, so the words died on her lips. Instead she turned to Hannah, asking about her courses at school. 

“Criss-Colfer.” Chris whispered. “I’d be okay with that. For all of us. Whenever the time is right.” 

“One day.” Darren conceded, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

~

“All right dads, everything looks good.” the doctor confirmed, wiping Ashley’s stomach down with gel. “Now are you sure you don’t want to know the sex?” 

“Gender is a construct, I know.” Ashley piped up “But damn boys, I don’t think I could take not knowing.” 

“Lucky for me, I’m not you.” Darren quipped. “But we said we wanted it to be a surprise, and we mean it. We’ve got everything big ordered in neutral colours, and everyone has strict instructions not to get us anything specific.” 

“Can we at least discuss names we have narrowed down?” she plead as the familiar sounds of the ultrasound machine filled the room, all eyes glued to the screen that would show the developing baby. 

Chris smiled as the limbs were pointed out, listening intently as the doctor went over the changes that had happened and what to expect next. “Nope. You get to find out first, but you still have to wait. But if you guess one, then I’ll let you know.” 

Darren groaned at that “Babe she’s not going to stop guessing now until we relent. What’s the harm in letting her know?” 

“Because it’s fun to torture you both.” Chris replied, a Cheshire grin painting his face. 

Ashley pulled out her phone, and Darren could see her already looking up a baby name website. “Karyn.” he said. “If it’s a girl.”

Chris stuck his tongue out at him, causing the doctor to laugh. “Spoil sport.”

Ashley smiled sadly, gripping Chris’ hands. “That would have been my first guess hun. Does your dad know?” 

Chris shook his head, an understanding smile passing between the three of them. “We’re thinking James if it’s a boy.” 

“Why James?” 

“Because Harry Colfer sounded silly, and we couldn’t agree on a Star Wars name we both agreed on.” Darren said, laughing as Chris scowled. “Now, you can try to guess middle names if you want, but we won’t budge on that. Those are a surprise. And you keep the rest to yourself, please.” 

“Can do Daddy.” 

Darren shot her a look. “It’s cute when Chris does it, creepy when you do it. Please never call me that again.” 

“Ugh you’re no fun.” 

“No, I’m Darren.” 

“Booo! If I’m not allowed to call you Daddy then I am putting the kibosh on all Dad jokes until you are physically holding this thing in your arms.” 

“Fine.” They shook on it.

“Remind me again why I am having a baby with either one of you.” Chris asked, shaking his head at their antics. 

“Because you love me.” came the chorus from Darren and Ashley. 

~

As the date for the baby grew nearer, Chris decided they needed to complicate their lives a bit more, and brought home a new dog, and it almost started a fight closer to a war. 

“Chris, we discussed that we wouldn’t add to our zoo anymore until the baby was older. I mean, it’ll be bad enough on my allergies, but what if the kid is allergic too? It’s not like we can dose a baby up with Reactin!” Darren was steaming, even with Fitzgerald licking his ankles lovingly. 

Chris could feel his shoulders tightening, wanting to square himself off and defend his position, even if it wasn’t a strong one. “I...it’s just…” He took a breath. “I want to have that bit of companionship, when you’re not here. Brian is pretty old, and you’re always away. I mean, Coop is great but he’ll need someone to lavish his love on when the baby gets here. I know it’s more work, but I know I can handle it.” 

Darren sighed, running his hand over his face. “Chris, I’m going to take time off when the baby comes. You know that, and I don’t plan on rushing into any other big projects or ones that will make me travel for quite some time. You aren’t going to be doing this alone, you know that.” 

“Do I?” Chris muttered. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Dare, I love you, but you wanted this baby, yet refuse to make moves to let it not be some dirty little secret! You jump from project to project and then never really commit! I need you to take this seriously for once! I need you to be a dad with me, not some occasional fun uncle who helps pay child support and pops in a few times a month!”

Darren held a fist to his chest, feeling like he had been stabbed. “I sold my house Chris, I live here fully.”

“When you’re in LA, maybe.” 

“And the place in New York is in both our names, because you work there too, whenever you have to promote a new book, so don’t throw that in my face. I know I used to live out of hotel rooms and suitcases, but I’ve been here, been committed to you for years now.” Darren took a breath, guiding them both to the couch, still holding their hands between them. “I’ve not said anything, because it’s still in early stages, but I’m making moves to change things. After the Emmys...no matter how they go, I’m going to make sure that we can be us, out and proud. With our baby, as much as I don’t want him or her to take the brunt of it. You know I love you more than words can say, and I want to scream it out to the world.”

“The baby might be here before then.” Chris replied, wiping a tear away from his eye.

“Then I’ll thank you and them in my acceptance speech. We’ll make Ashley babysit and you can be my date.”

“But what about…”

“Fuck ‘em. Chris, you have no idea how much I don’t care anymore. You are my partner, more than that, you are the future father of OUR child. So fuck what people think, that’s more important than anything else in this life.”

“I just wish that it could be different now. We’ve tried so many times.” Chris conceded, hanging his head a little.

“It will be. I’ll go get a ring now if it’ll convince you.”

“What?”

“Chris, you know I want to marry you. I don’t care how or when, and as much as you protest, you want that. So whenever you’re ready, let me know. We can go as big or small as you want, as long as it’s us.” 

“Not yet.”

They exchanged a sweet kiss, curled around each other as if to block out the world, closing in around them as it was. 

“I’m still mad about the dog you know.” Darren murmured into Chris’ hair. 

“I know.” Chris replied into his chest.

“You’re on midnight feedings for the first week. Diapers too.” 

“You’re the one who actually knows how to change them!” 

“Well then I foresee a parenting class in your future so you can learn too.” 

“Meanie.”

“I’ll go with you, might be good for me to brush up, meet other dads.” Chris looked like he was going to protest at doing a public class, and Darren gave him a warm smile. “Fuck ‘em remember? Plus I’ll find a good one for celebs or with a NDA or something okay? I’ll always look after us Chris, no matter what.” 

At this the animals wandered in, curling around their feet or making themselves comfortable on laps. Darren grudgingly scratched behind Fitz’s ears. “Okay, he’s cute, I’ll give you that. He can stay.” 

~

Chris was so thankful that all he had to do for the baby shower was show up for it, because he had no idea how he could corral women as well as Cerina Criss did. Currently his living room was full of relations, the men taking up the dining room, discussing what it was like to be a father while their wives and girlfriends lined up to feel Ashley’s belly. Ashley was sat like a queen, basking in the praise, even if she was but an oven for them, as she put it. Chris was determined to get her something really nice after this was all over to pay her back, no matter how many times she insisted she was happy to do this for them. 

Darren caught his eyes across the room, smiling softly as he sipped his drink. Chris smiled back, snagging a mini cupcake from the passing server before getting snatched up to announce it was time for presents. They had told Ashley she could be in charge of that, they were content to watch, but Cerina sat them all together so they could take turns. She also shoved a baby into Chris’ hands. “From me and Bill. It’s just something small and silly, to go with the rest, but open this one first.”

Chris pulled out a tiny white onesie, emblazoned with the phrase ‘Of course I’m cute, just look at my Daddies’ on it and almost burst into tears. Somehow, holding this tiny piece of clothing made everything all the more real. Not the crib they had struggled to put together sitting in a painted nursery upstairs, not the embarrassing parenting classes he had sat through, but this silly, slightly tacky onsie that his son or daughter would definitely be wearing. He shared a look with Darren, who was also looking a little watery while whispering his thanks to his mom before coughing awkwardly to get on with it. 

Tim was next, handing over a lovely yellow blanket, looking a little worn, but well loved. “It was yours. Mom kept it for when you had kids, so I know she would want you to have it now. I also bought lots of necessary things, but the sentimental things need to come first and I couldn’t have Cerina showing me up.”

This time there was nothing to stop the tears from flowing, as Chris held the blanket up to his face, smelling like the same fabric softener his mom always favoured, the scent that enveloped him whenever he had hugged her. Darren rubbed his back gently, whispered his love into his hairline as he rocked him gently. “Okay, no more making us cry! If you think your present will do that, warn us ahead of time, Chris is going to get dehydrated at this point!” he declared with a small laugh, allowing Chris to collect himself and dry his eyes quickly. 

Hannah raised her hand and handed Darren a slim, flat package. “It’s was Bubba’s favourite to read to me.” Inside was a book, Love You Forever, a familiar classic that the both of them had discussed introducing to their child. “I mean, I know you guys will probably be reading it Harry Potter and The Land of Stories from the time it can walk but this seemed a little more age appropriate.” Hannah said, giggling at Chris’ affronted expression which gradually melted into acceptance, because he knew it was probably true. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with more practical gifts, some of which Chris had no clue the purpose for, or Darren never saw them using or even having space for, but were met with thanks, and relatively few tears. But when the last guest was gone, neither were surprised that Chris needed some alone time and that his baby blanket went with him while Darren polished off the last of the cupcakes, touching the onesie reverently. 

~

It was Emmy night, and Darren was trying really hard not to freak out. This was it, what could make or break him. The tie that hung around his neck wasn’t even tightened yet, but it felt more like a noose than a fashionable accessory. He had words prepared in his inner jacket pocket, though he didn’t expect to need them. He had a copy of their latest ultrasound tucked in behind his pocket square, and Chris’ arm came in to take his, as his date. They wouldn’t be walking the red carpet together, but Chris would be next to him, win or lose. Yet if he won...he remembered his promise. The baby would be here in a few weeks, and before they came, he had to make sure the world knew. 

“Hey, breathe.” Chris said, squeezing his bicep. “You know I won’t hold you to it, you don’t have to say anything.”

“But...I promised Chris. I want this one to be the one I keep.” 

“Don’t mention the baby. Not until it’s here. Bad harvest and all.” Chris said. 

Darren let out a breath. “I’m probably worrying for nothing. I mean, what are the chances of me winning?”

Chris scoffed “Extraordinarily high, every article on the subject has said the same thing. Plus if you do, you can claim you won against Dr. Strange AND Jesus! Come on!” 

Darren giggled a little “I love you.” He took another breath, looking in the mirror to do one final straightening of his outfit before putting on a smile. “I’m ready, let’s go.” 

Later that night, stage lights blinding him, a heavy statue in his hand, Darren could barely get through his list, heart pounding in his ears as it was. “And finally...this is you for the love of my life. I couldn’t do this without you babe.” He was sure they all knew he was talking about, given whom he had kissed when his name was called and the momentary shock had worn off. He was sure that would be the topic of conversation instead of his win tomorrow, but Chris’ smile as he left the stage was worth it. 

~

**RING RING RING**

“Huh? What?” Chris sleepy voice was muffled, as Darren had hidden his face under the pillow to block out the noise of the phone. Whoever was calling them at ass o’clock in the morning was better off dealing with Chris then him. However, Chris shaking him awake and screaming gibberish was doing little to improve his mood. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Baby’s coming!” Chris cried out as he threw things in a bag, because of course they didn’t have one packed. Or they had, but they had both re-packed it so many times, it had never stayed in it’s fully packed state long. At that, Darren jumped up, running to the bathroom to wake himself up. 

“How’s Ash?” he called out, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and muffling his words. 

“Fine, cursing us every time a contraction hits. She’s already on her way to the hospital. Stubborn girl, knew we should have insisted she stay here when the due date got close. Okay, got the going home outfit, blanket, phone is charged...what else do we need?”

“Carseat.” Darren said, pulling on some sweats. “And you need pants.” At this, Chris looked down, noticing that he was just in the underwear he had slept in and the both of them burst out laughing. “Go get dressed, I’ll feed the pets and text Alla to come walk them. Then while I drive to the hospital you let all the parental units know.”

Darren wondered why he was being the calm one right now as Chris lost his mind the whole way to the hospital, let alone when a parking spot became an nigh impossible task. Thankfully he kept his cool as they finally found a place and ran into the building, getting redirected to the maternity ward. He had to hold Chris back from going off on the intern who tried to tell them only one of them could go back with Ashley, but a few soothing words and a flash of green combined with a do you know who we are that he wasn’t especially proud of got them both back.  
Outside the door, Darren grabbed Chris around the shoulders so they stood face to face. “Look, we need to be calm for Ashley, she’s alone and probably in a LOT of pain. So try and reign it in, okay? Because as soon as I get in there, all that medical crap and the oh holy shit we are about to become FATHERS feelings are probably going to hit me, and she doesn’t need the both of us in that mode.” They both took a few deep breaths together, sharing a sweet kiss before opening the door.

“Holy shit what took you two so long? I am currently pushing your hellspawn out of me and you’re only getting here now? I swear Colfer if I didn’t love you so much I would kill you for putting me through this!” Ashley grunted out, her face red and hair already matted with sweat. 

“To be fair, you did volunteer.” Darren quipped, taking a cloth to wipe her forehead and offering her an ice chip before kissing her cheek. 

“Shove it Criss.”

“I think it’s you who needs to shove it...well push I guess.” Chris replied, smiling at her before offering his hand to squeeze. “How far along are you?” 

“Not fucking far enough.” Ashley muttered, and the nurse who had been silently monitoring her vitals gave a little snort. “Ratchet there says four.” 

“The doctor will be in soon to examine you and give you a better idea of the dilation. If you need anything, just press the button.”

“Painkillers would be nice.” Ashley quipped. “An epidural would be great!”

“The doctor will be along shortly.” was all the nurse said, nodding at the men as she let herself out. Soon enough, the doctor did arrive and gave the needed drugs, but told them to prepare for a long night, as Ashley hadn’t dilated any more. They took turns sitting with her, getting coffee and Darren even nodded off for twenty minutes in the uncomfortable plastic chair somewhere before six. 

Chris was tired, physically could not drink any more watered down hospital coffee, had a cramp in his butt from the chairs and really was starting to hate the beige walls surrounding them. Darren was out in the hall on the phone with Chuck and Lucy, who were trying to fly out later that day, while Cerina and Bill were already here, preparing the house for the baby. Chris was sure his family were on their way, as the last text from his dad indicated as much a few hours ago. Ashley was dozing off besides him, some mindless soap opera playing on the television. He got up to use the bathroom, and stretch his legs, and was overjoyed that when he came back the doctor said the words he had been waiting literally hours for.

“All right Miss Fink, I think it’s time to push.” 

Darren had been determined that he was okay not witnessing the miracle of birth. He was in the room, sure, but up by Ashley’s head. He could see enough blood and fluids from there, thank you very much. Plus given how hard Ashley was squeezing him, as if she was determined to break his hand, he didn’t think he could leave his spot even if he wanted to. Chris was opposite him, encouraging Ashley to do her breathing, though she was more so screaming out curses on them both then doing the calming Lamaze breaths that they had taken that course for. But then...one sound cut through all that. Through the swears, the various machines, Chris’ quiet encouragement, doctors and nurses calling for whatever instruments were needed. A single cry, as a squirming, bloody mass was finally fully exposed to the world. 

“It’s a girl.” the doctor stated, handing her over for Chris to hold. 

“A girl Dare. We have a daughter.” Chris said, already crying. He motioned Darren over to look down at the beautifully disgusting little person they had created. Darren smiled, but was kind of glad when the nurse took her to get cleaned, determined that he could wait to hold his daughter when she was less messy. Chris went to clean up and throw on a new shirt while Darren sat with Ashley as she delivered the afterbirth. He praised her and thanked her so many times she threatened to clock him if he said it once more. 

All too soon, a sweetly smelling bundle was being offered to Darren, and he had to stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement as he finally got to hold his daughter. Dark curls topped her head, her skin a nice medium between himself and Chris, but the eyes that stared back at him were all Chris, and he hoped they always would be. Chris came up behind him, surrounding his waist with his arms, holding the two of them, smiling down at the bundle in Darren’s arms. He turned his head so they could kiss sweetly, then they both laid a gentle peck on the girl’s forehead. 

Later, in the recovery room, she was passed around until she began to cry and had to be fed, which Hannah gladly did. “So what do we call you little one?” she asked, and all expectant eyes turned to the new parents. 

“Karyn Ashley Criss-Colfer.” Darren said proudly, Tim grabbing him in a hug while Ashley ruffled Chris’ hair, hiding the warm smile on her face. 

“Criss-Colfer?” Bill asked hopefully. 

Darren rubbed the back of his neck, a blush painting his cheeks. “I um...asked Chris the night of the Emmys to be my husband. We’re going to get married after Karyn is a few months old.” With that, Chris fished the ring he had been wearing around his neck out, finally putting it on the finger where it belonged. Cheers erupted, Ashley and Hannah argued over maid of honour and Cerina pulled Chris in for a hug, tears streaming down her face. 

A few months later, People had an exclusive scoop of pictures from their wedding, including a shot of their ringed fingers being held by their daughter’s tiny fists as she gave a giant toothless smile at the camera, the love on her daddies faces evident for all the world to see.


End file.
